


to betray

by Neffectual



Series: From An In-Ring Perspective [19]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Past Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neffectual/pseuds/Neffectual
Summary: Roman's so sure he's not doing anything wrong, until he's certain that he is.





	

It feels like a lie already, as Roman steals his way down the hotel hallway in soft, besocked feet, and knocks on the door to Seth’s room. After a short pause, he’s let in, and be gets to bury himself in Seth’s arms, that same old scent, those golden lines, the way he keens when he’s being fucked, like he can’t imagine anything more wonderful. Afterwards, Seth curls around his body, and Roman pulls free, dressing hurriedly, and leaving on the same, sock-clad feet, like a thief in the night. He wonders who he’s stealing from.

 

When he makes his nightly call to Dean, the next night, he wonders if he sounds guilty, if he sounds like he’s done something wrong. Dean chatters on anyway, about all the shit going down on SmackDown, how he’s dying for a cheeseburger, about how he misses roading with Roman, who’d let him stop for whatever he wanted, as long as he got a blowwie out of it.

“Right, big guy?”

“Yeah,” Roman says, softly, “right.”

 

When he next goes to Seth, he laughs it off.

“I mean, when he and I first started, he was sneaking off all the time to see you.”

Seth looks at him like he’s grown another head.

“He’s never come to me. He’s never forgiven me.”

“But you don’t need to forgive to – “

“He does.”

Roman thinks about that the whole time Seth’s got his mouth on him, the whole time his hands are buried in thick, dark hair, and when he gets back to his room, and showers, he feels like he needs to scrub as hard as he can.

 

But Seth cheated.

Yeah, the voice whispers in his head, and now you did, too. He didn’t forgive his soulmate. Why would he forgive you?

It’s a whole new world for Roman. He thought – he knew, for so long – that Dean and Seth had an arrangement, that they’d been fucking for years, that what they had been before the split was everything they were is everything they still are. To be told, now, that Dean never did this, that Dean never felt the powerful draw to their third…. That he’s the only one of them who’s weak enough to have turned tail like this. At least when Seth betrayed them, it was both of them, and he never went back on that.

 

“You ever… think about forgiving Seth?” Roman tries to raise it casually, as casually as he can with his heart in his throat.

“Hell no,” Dean laughs, easily, as if it’s not even a question, and then his laughter quietens, his tone growing serious. “Why? You thinking about it?”

Roman doesn’t answer, swaps his phone to his other ear.

“Ro, brother, if you’re thinking about it, let me know, okay?” Dean’s tone is desperate now, aching, the way he sounded just after Seth left, the rawness in it so apparent.

“Yeah, yeah, sure, if I was gonna, I’d tell you,” Roman says, listening to his own voice and wondering if Dean can hear the lie in it.

“You just let me know,” Dean mutters, and Roman hangs up, feeling every inch like he’s the one who turned traitor on them. When he lies, alone in his hotel bed, he wonders if that isn’t exactly what he’s done.


End file.
